Mr Weasleys day at work
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: SLASH please dont read if your not into slash---Mr Malfoy has had enough of Mr Weasleys poor work effort. A bit of discipline is in order.


Arthur Weasley was having a good morning. He and his wife Molly finally had an empty house with all the kids either at school or away somewhere exciting. Although the two of them would never say it out loud, they enjoyed having a childless home every now and then, it gave them time to reconnect and realise why they where married at all.

Another reason he was in such a good mood, it didn't take as long to get into the ministry, which helped him out in being on time for once. There was even something fascinating to research in the muggle studies department, so Arthur knew it would be a good day.

It had just hit twelve o'clock. Arthur remembered he had to drop in papers with Wizard Resources in the next five minutes. He abandoned his desk with his arms filled with unusually neatly organised pages and ran for the elevator. The elevator stood just 50 metres away from him, he was running faster and faster, he obviously has no time to slow down when Mr Malfoy swiftly exited from a door just a few steps away. They collided. Mr Malfoy was not amused. He cursed as he pulled himself to his feet and stood upon the now scattered pages.

"Would you watch were you are going Weasley. It's the little people like you that hold me and all the other important wizards back." Lucias spat.

"Sorry Lucias" replied a nervous Arthur.

"That's MR Malfoy to you" Lucias sniped back. "You know Weasley, im beginning to think you have forgotten who your superiors are. If you hadn't you would treat them with a lot more respect. It is me who can fire you. It is me who signs your pay cheque."

After Malfoy finished his lecture, Arthur repeated "Sorry again sir."

"Maybe sorry isn't good enough. My office in ten minutes Weasley. Im going to have to sort you out." Malfoy said with his natural evil tone.

Malfoy walked down towards the elevator as Arthur gathered up the fallen pages. Just as he did, he ran for an elevator. The evil Malfoy waited for Arthur to be just centimetres away before closing the doors and head up to his office.

A little over fifteen minutes later, Arthur walked through the office doors of Lucius Malfoy. The room was painted with his house colours of green, black and silver. Victorian furniture filled the room. A large window sat on a wall and in front sat a very oversized desk, behind which was Malfoy.

Lucias closed a silver pocket watch and put it into a drawer. "Seven whole minutes late" mocked Malfoy, clearly seeing the ginger haired man had been running and out of breath.

"Sorry…" began Arthur.

"Ah Ah" Lucius interrupted. "You know Weasley, its time you learnt to respect wizards far greater than yourself. The ministry wont need to hear about this as im sure they wouldn't believe you anyway."

"Believe what?" Arthur was scared and confused.

"Where is your wand?" asked Lucius in a sly tone.

Mr Weasley patted himself down looking for it. "I think I left it downstairs" he replied nervously.

"That's ok, its better that way." Lucius smirked.

"What is?" repeated Arthur, still having a sense of fear in his voice.

Lucius picked up his black wand from the desk and pointed to Arthur whispering an incantation. He then pointed it to the door with another.

"Whats going on?" repeated the nervous ginger man.

"The room has been muted, no one can hear or get inside" replied the Blonde man.

Without further ado, Lucius pointed his wand at Arthur, causing the mans jacket and shirt to be torn back. The pale ginger man stood shirtless in the cold room. Another flick of the wand and the trousers did the same. Arthur now stood pale and smooth in just a pair of white briefs. With the last flick of the wand, Lucius caused Arthur, who was shouting for help at this stage, to levitate over to all fours on the desk, ropes magically binding his hands and feet together. Lucias approached the man and peeled back the white briefs, revealing a firm, white ass. He pulled the briefs away and stuffed them into the shouting mans mouth.

The shouts for help became muffled. Lucius took his wand again and pointed to the bare ass, writing in mid air. The muffled sound of the Weasley became louder. The writing seemed to appear like scars on his bare ass. "I must respect Malfoys authority."

Lucius stopped. He thought he had finished until he noticed the tightening in his trousers. He left Weasley on the desk, butt in the air. He gripped his wand tighter and walked closer to the man. Without warning, he inserted his wand into Mr Weasleys entrance. The muffled screams of pain only lasted a minute or two before they became more…pleasurable?

Lucius was surprised to see Arthur moving along with his wand. Lucius took this as a good sign and removed his black shirt and tie. He too had a pale chest, although it looked a lot fitter and nicer. He removed his shoes and socks and undid his belt, pulling down his black trousers to reveal a pair of black and green stripped briefs, consisting of a very large bulge.

Lucius walked around to Arthurs face, removed the white briefs from the ginger mans mouth. Arthur looked up, making direct eye contact with the cause of his discomfort. Lucius pulled the briefs down to reveal a smooth, pubeless 10" manhood, and began shoving it forcefully in to the mans mouth.

Arthur gagged and got on before appreciating it. The wand still moving in and out of his other entrance on its own, magically. The mans muffled moans were now the cause of Malfoys manhood, not his own briefs. Mr Weasleys own manhood became rigid, no where near as big as Malfoys though.

Malfoy pumped his shaft away for a while before releasing his man juice into Weasleys mouth. Arthur managed to swallow a small amount of it but let the rest fall out onto the huge desk. Lucius walked round to Arthurs side and removed his want from the other man. He used it to magically flip the man over. Lucius then began to stroke the ginger mans cock. Arthurs was about half the size and had ginger hairs around it. It wasn't long before he shot a load over Malfoys hand. Malfoy simply licked this up and left the other man on his desk. He magically dressed himself again into his all black suit and sat behind his desk. Arthur still crouched over, hands and feet still tethered.

After an hour or two of humiliating the red head, Malfoy waved his wand, untying the ropes. Arthur climbed down of the desk and quickly looked around for his clothes. After quickly dressing he headed for the door, rubbing his ass where his new 'tattoo' had been scarred on. Aswell as the fact his ass was throbbing from the large wand that had been inserted into his ass.

The end


End file.
